Rostro de Ángel
by SasuketheWriter
Summary: Ella era la viva imagen de un ángel, aunque claramente no lo era. ¿Qué pasaría cuando el extrovertido e discrimimado rubio la conociera? probablemente dejaría de admirarla. Incluso aquel muchacho de ojos oscuros que parecía acosarla. ¿Sentiría vergüenza y repudio? Era una pregunta con una obvia respuesta. Naruhina (I) Sasuhina (II) Lemon - Escenas de Abuso - Tragedia.
1. Prólogo.

•

•

•

•

•

Gris.

Era el color de aquella pared que miraba atentamente, como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo. Como si pudiera descubrir los secretos de la vida a través de aquel color neutro.

Como si aquello que estaba viviendo fuera de lo más normal.

Era la primera vez que sentía esa sensación de incomodidad y dolor entre sus piernas, no derramó lágrimas. Ni mucho menos se había quejado, y es que el dolor de aquel miembro destrozado su cavidad ya no virginal era mucho menor que las golpizas que acostumbraba a recibir a diario.

Acostada en una cama que no creía que podría haber en ese sitio, se encontraba, no quería mirar al hombre que la follaba así que su perlada mirada veía de lado.

Y no es que se sentiría mal si se decidiera voltear a mirar a el individuo que aparentemente disfrutaba de su cuerpo, solamente que no le importaba.

—Eres.. La me-mejor... ¡Uhmm!.— Aquel hombre que no conocía se le acercó al oído y había empezado a lamer el lóbulo de este soltándo gruñidos de satisfacción.

¿La mejor a los cinco años? Menuda suerte pequeña.

Su kimono estaba aún encima suyo, solo que estaba descubierto en la mayor parte de su cuerpo,ahora con marcas de mordidas.

Siguió mirando al mismo lugar, aun cuando sintió que el desconocido aumentaba la velocidad y gruñía mas fuerte. No dejo de mirar la pared.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos con el mismo ritmo hasta que sintió un líquido caliente emerger de su interior lentamente.

Escuchó la cremallera de el hombre subirse y el sonido que causaba la correa acomodándose.

*Toc Toc*

¿Quien sería?

La puerta se abrió y aquel hombre que la "cuidaba" apareció seguramente con media sonrisa en el rostro. Y aunque ella no lo viera ya se lo imaginaba claramente.

—Te daré dies mil dólares por ella.—

—No esta en venta. —

¿Debería sentirse feliz? Si así fuera no lo sabía y tampoco le interesaba.

Por ser una niña y por haber vivido desde que tuvo uso de su conocimiento en aquel lugar, pensaba que todo aquello era parte de crecer, nunca se sentía mal ni tampoco bien. No distinguía lo malo y lo bueno.

No sentía nada.


	2. ¿Te gusta el ramen?

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, no a mi. Es más, soy parte de estos.

•

•

•

 ** _Ella era tan lejana, tan inalcanzable._**

 ** _Ella parecía de otro mundo._**

 ** _Tanto que simples mortales jamás entenderían su verdadera belleza._**

 ** _—•—_**

Cerró los ojos azules por un momento recordando lo que hace algunas horas había sucedido. Aún sin poder creérselo, era lo que tantas noches había soñado y que a la vista de una persona común era algo realmente triste, muy triste.

Pudo en la oscuridad ver aquellos ojos perlados con destellos lilas reconfortarlo, preocupandose por él. ¡La primera persona en hacerlo! En toda su corta vida.

 _Ambos niños se habían chocado golpeandose, bueno, sólo él._

 _—Vamos a la enfermería. — Su voz era una suave brisa fría aunque más que una petición había sonado a una orden. Como aquellas que podía dar un padre, aun asi no estaba tan seguro._

 _Caminaron en completo silencio por los pasillos del orfanato, para su suerte no había nadie por la hora._

 _Miró de reojo a la niña que estaba a au lado, a comparación de él ella olía bien, a flores violetas... ¿Cómo se llamaban? ¡Ah! ¡Lavanda! ¡Si! Definitivamente a lavanda._

 _El no recordaba muy bien cuando se habría hechado alguna loción o perfume que hiciera que huela igual de agradable como ella._

 _La ojiperla vestía ropa muy formal, un vestido hasta las rodillas, medias y zapatos que no parecían ser para nada baratos._

 _El sólo usaba uno de sus dos conjuntos de ropa que le brindaron._

 _Ella parecía una muñeca, él un vagabundo._

 _Le daba hasta corte pensar en que olía mal y ella también podría olerlo. Siguió admirándola sin ser obvio, admiró su corto cabello azulado que brillaba, admiró sus redondas y rosadas mejillas, admiró su piel blanca que se veia más suave que un malvavisco. Pudo admirar su porte y elegancia. Era capaz de admirarla todo el resto de la noche, pero se había detenido._

 _Ya estando fuera de la enfermería, ella tocó suavemente y la puerta se abrió dejando al descubierto a la enfermera en pijamas._

 _—¡Hinata-sama! ¿Qué sucede, esta bien? — La mujer castaña de pelo corto se agacho hasta la altura de la niña y empezó a tocarla por todas partes preocupada._

 _—Si.— Hinata le habló sin emoción pero parecía que a la enfermera le sorprendiera como a él._

 _—¿Entonces... ? — La mujer se levantó y tocó su barbilla sin entender nada, hasta que se percató que él también estaba ahí. —¡Kyaa! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Alejese de él Hinata-sama!. — La mujer jaló de la muñeca a Hinata colocándola detrás suyo._

 _Sólo pudo bajar el rostro triste, siempre era así y siempre lo sería. Dió un paso atrás dispuesto a correr, ya se curaría sólo el moretón como acostumbraba._

 _—Shizune-san, él necesita una pomada para el moretón. —Antes de irse la escuchó hablar deteniendo sus movimientos._

 _—Pero Hinata-sama... —_

 _—Shizune-san, él necesita una pomada para el moretón. — repitió lo que había dicho sin cambiar el tono suave y relajado de su voz. Aun así la enfermera se sobre exaltó pero terminó asistiendo._

 _—V-Ven... — La castaña lo llamó con incomodidad y resignación, aún asi sintió emoción._

 _Entraron a lo que parecía ser la habitación de la enfermera, vió que esta buscaba entre sus cajones la pomada, Hinata solo veía atenta todos sus movimientos._

 _—Toma. — Se lo tiró de mala gana y el sólo pudo recogerlo del piso puesto que no reaccionó a tiempo para tomarlo. —Iré a traer un repuesto a la enfermería Hinata-sama. — Shizune salió de la habitación dejándo la puerta abierta._

 _La niña lo miraba atentamente, sin decir nada. Sin emoción, solo como una espectadora._

 _Aún asi sentía que debería darle las gracias, o cualquier cosa. Llevó la mano hacia su cabeza sin querer tocando el chinchón en su frente._

 _—¡Itai!. —se sentó en el piso quejándose por él dolor sin escuchar los pasos que se acercaban a él. No se percató de nada hasta que sintió el frío ungüento pasar por su frente. —¡Ah!. —_

 _—No te muevas. — La pudo sentir de cerca, su aliento chocó contra su piel ocasionando que se erizará. Sus tibias manos tocándolo le producían cosquilleos. Se sintió como un pequeño polluelo atolondrado, con el corazón en la boca. Hasta sintió que los ojos se le humedecían._

 _Cuando término de colocar la crema se separó delicadamente. —Puedes quedarte con esto.—_

 _La observo desde arriba, sus mejillas se colorearon y sintió que el corazón se le saldría por la boca._

 _Vió que Hinata empezaba a alejarse dejándolo solo, sin poder articular nada._

Repitió cada escena vivida en su mente hasta que sintió los párpados pesados dejándose envolver por el calor de morfeo, aún así nunca soltó el engüento que abrazaba con sus brazos.

—~•°•~—

Desde entonces ya no podía dejar de mirarla, era como si su mente se hubiera programado para seguirla a todas partes.

Claro que nunca se animó a interactuar con ella en todo ese tiempo. Y es que Hinata siempre hiba acompañada por ese par de niños, que usualmente les gustaba molestarlo.

Ino y Sai, el último quizás no ¿pero acaso ser complice no era un delito?

La niña rubia parecía que se habia percatado de sus intentos de hablar con Hinata, así que cada que él se acercaba a la peliazul, Ino obviamente interfería y parecía que Sai la apoyaba.

También estaba el dueño del orfanato, aunque este solo aparecía por las noches y mandaba a Ino, Sai y a Hinata directo a sus habitaciones.

Al señor Eliot no parecía importarle los demás niños, aunque de vez en cuando les hechaba un ojo.

Era una suerte que el señor Eliot te prestara atención, la mayoría de niños que la obtenían eran adoptados por personas con dinero. Naruto había intentado estrepitosamente llamar su atención pero nunca le hacía caso.

Sus posibilidades de tener una familia cada dia se volvian mas nulas.

Con el único lápiz que tenía empezaba a dibujar encima del pupitre al fondo de la clase. Los profesores nunca le llamaban la atención como lo hacían con otros niños.

La niña que lo había ayudado no estaba en su salón asi que la esperaría hasta que sea salida.

Por algún motivo que el desconocía no encontró a Sai ni a Ino con Hinata, eso le alegro asi que corrió hasta ella emocionado.

—¡Oye!. — Le gritó desde lejos haciendo que la niña volteara sin expresó alguna. Todos los niños miraron como Naruto se acercaba y pararon de respirar.

Hinata no dijo nada, esperó pacientemente a que el rubio recobrará el aire perdido y le dijese lo que quería.

—¿Te gusta el ramen dattebayo?. —


	3. Ella es de la Realeza

_Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, no a mi. Es más, soy parte de estos._

•

•

•

 _Quisiera pertencer a tu mundo,_

 _quisiera que me dejaras_

 _poder comprender lo que sientes._

 _Aún así este mal._

—•—

Miró la "habitación" en la que había entrado, era pequeña. Mucho a decir verdad. Habían envases de leche y ramen instantáneo en el suelo esparcidos por todo el lugar.

Naruto corría de un lado a otro recogiendo con sus pequeños brazos toda la basura que podía, ella solo hacía acto de presencia.

—¡Ah!. — ¿Por qué siempre se caía en frente de Hinata? Menudo papelón, y es que ese envase de ramen en su cabeza aumentaba la vergüenza que sentia.

—Te ayudaré.— Hasta ese entonces no le había hablado, solo le seguía.

—¡Yo puedo hacerlo, dattebayo!.— se levantó con el sombrero de ramen aún encima, cualquier persona se hubiera reído de él, pero Hinata no.

Aun así la pequeña peliazul no le hizo caso y empezó, de alguna manera, a ayudarlo.

Cuando Hinata lo vió se extraño, aún más por lo que le habia preguntado Naruto. Y aunque no le había respondido el le pidió que lo siguiera y ella así lo hizo.

No podía creer que alguien durmiera en un armario de limpieza, lo dedujo por el futón enrollado apoyado en un estante lleno de artículos de limpieza.

—Listo. —Naruto había colocado toda la basura en bolsas negras que ya luego votaría. —¿Sabes? Yo preparo el mejor ramen en todo Japón ¡yo solito! ¡de verás!.—

—Uhmm...— Hinata dudaba mucho en que alguien pudiera preparar ramen ahí, sin cocina ni instrumentos que ayudasen. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el rubio sacaba una hervidora pequeña y dos envases de ramen instantáneos nuevos.

—No le vayas a decir a nadie que robé un poco de agua del grifo de la cocina.— Naruto le susurró, como si alguien pudiera escucharlo, deberían decirle que el agua era gratis. —¿No hablas mucho, verdad? Yo si, aunque las personas suelen ignorarme por completo y nadie me escucha, dattebayo. Excepto la vieja Tsunade, ella me regaló este hervidor ¿sabes? Viene a visitarme muy seguido aunque sólo me grita y me da un montón de pastillas y dice que si no las tomo me golpeará muy fuerte ¡de veras! También aveces veo a Shikamaru viniendo con su papá que es el psicólogo, no me tratan mal cuando hablo con ellos pero tampoco dicen nada ¡Me recuerdan a ti, Hinata-chan!— Naruto pareció pensar por un momento y volvió a hablar. — ¿Puedo llamarte Hinata-chan?. — Sus grandes ojos azules la miraron interrogantes, pidiendo a los cielos que no lo rechazara como todos hacían.

—¿Hinata... chan?. —Se había confundido por un momento, y es que no recordaba a nadie que le dijiera asi. Todos la trataban con respeto, menos Ino, Sai y Eliot que solo la llamaban por su nombre.

—¡Si! Ahora somos amigos, así que puedes llamarme a mi igual. — Hinata no estaba muy segura de lo que implicaba el ser amigos. La mera palabra "amistad" era completamente ignorada por ella.

—¿Qué ganas con ser mi amigo?.—

Le preguntó sin ser ruda pero claramente fue directa.

Naruto pestañeo un par de veces pero justo al instante sonrió. Fue una sonrisa brillante, una que nunca había visto en nadie en sus 7 años de vida.

—Asi ya no estaré solo ¡serás mi primera amiga y la única que necesitaré hasta que muera! ¡De veras!—

No supo que decir ni como reaccionar, nunca le ocurrió una escena de ese estilo y nunca le importo tener amigos.

Hasta el momento creyó que estaba bien sola. No sabia como negarse a la invitación de amistad que le hacía Naruto, Eliot le había enseñado el ser elegante y respetuosa ante todo.

—Yo... —

—¡Oh! ¡Por fín esta! — No le prestó atención ya que esta estaba completamente en llenar el agua en los envases de plástico. — Ahora solo hay que esperar tres minutos. ¡A mi no me gusta para nada tener que esperar! Pero si lo comemos ahora no va a estar bueno dattebayo. —Naruto continuó hablándole, por alguna extraña razón ella no podía detenerlo e irse. Se sentía ¿comoda? Al parecer si.

Y es que nadie le hablaba con sinceridad. Nadie excepto el niño rubio que tenía en frente.

—•—

—Oye Hinata, Eliot-kun me mando a entregarte esto. ¿A que están bien lindos? ¿No crees? De todos modos yo lo luzco mejor que tu y Sai. — Ino era de esas personas que en ciertas ocasiones le hablaba con la verdad, aunque no era de su agrado. Sin embargo, nunca mostraba su desagrado en su rostro. "¿Para qué molestarse?" No es que le importara mucho la rubia.

Hinata amarro la nueva banda al cuello que la colocaba en el mercado otra vez. Era como una señal de "intocable" Por decirlo de una manera mas family friendly. Ya que su verdadero significado era "No esta en venta, sólo en renta"

Lo curioso es que solo ella, Ino y Sai poseían una banda cada uno.

—¡Ahí viene Eliot-kun!. —Ino chilló. Eliot era el perfecto estereotipo de hombre guapo y exitoso, cabello plomo con las raíces negras, ojos verdes y de una gran altura y musculatura. Tendría almenos unos 30, siempre vestía muy elegante.

—Niñas, vayan a buscar a Sai. Hoy vienen personas que quieren adoptar

y todo debe estar listo.— Se detuvo con la mirada en ambas.

—¡Hai!— Ino le contestó de buena gana, en cambio Hinata solo habia asentido con la cabeza lista para retirarse.

—¡Oi! ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Tienes que venir! Hay algo increíble que quiero enseñarte ¡de veras!. — Todos voltearon cuando el estrepitoso rubio se habria paso hacia Hinata.

—¿Qué hace ese niño aquí? — La rubia de ojos celestes lo miró con burla y desagrado. —Oye, ¿sabes con quien hablas? ¡No puedes acercarte a nosotros asi como asi! Somos como la realeza aqui. —

—¿Realeza?. — Se había concentrado tanto en esa palabra que el maltrato de Ino pasó desapercibido.

—Así es, no puedes llamar a Hinata de esa forma. —

—¡Pero somos amigos! ¿A que si? Hinata-chan. — Naruto paso su brazo encima de los hombros de la niña.

—¡Kyaa! ¡Suelta a Hinata, niño!. — Ino tiró de la manga de la chaqueta de Hinata.

—Permiso. — Hinata hizo una breve reverencia y se dirigió hacia Naruto. —¿Qué me quieres enseñar?. — Estaba calmada, sin emoción en el rostro. Aún así sus ojos se abrieron un poco más por la sorpresa. Naruto sostenía su mano y le sonreía tan brillante como siempre.

—¡Ya lo verás! ¡Ven!. — Naruto empezó a correr y Hinata tuvo que seguirle el paso, dejando a Eliot y a Ino solos en aquel lugar.

El mayor solo veía hacia ellos mientras desaparecían en la lejanía del lugar.

Toda esa situación era muy cómica a decir verdad. Pero sólo por hoy dejaría qur Hinata se divirtiera.

N/A:

Quería separar esta historia en dos, pero creí que sería muy confuso asi que decidí hacer las dos partes en una sola historia.

-Nightmare96: Leí tu comentario mientras escribía este capítulo. Espero que no llores tanto con esta actualización y con futuras que haré. (Si lloraste otra vez, perdón).


	4. Di mi nombre, dattebayo

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, no a mi. Es más, soy parte de estos.

•

•

•

—=•=—

—Eso es... —

—Lo encontré en el bosque ayer por la noche dattebayo. —Hinata se preguntó como es que dejaban salir a un niño de 7 años a un lugar tan peligroso como el bosque. Aunque Naruto no parecía ser relevante ahí más bien repudiado. —¿Qué nombre le ponemos?. —

Volvió su atención al pequeño zorro que cargaba Naruto, de cierta manera se parecían.

El niño traía una chamarra naranja y los pantalones del mismo color. El animal era también de color naranja aunque un poco menos chillón, ojos grandes y del mismo color. Además de esos bigotes que se asimilaban muy bien a las extrañas marcas que tenía Naruto en su rostro.

—Deberíamos intentar curar su pata lastimada primero.—Aconsejó Hinata.

—Uhm, yo tengo un botiquín. Me lo dio la vieja Tsunade, pero no se usarlo. —Confesó.

—Yo lo haré. ¿Puedes pasarmelo, por favor?— Naruto observó como se acercaba al pequeño zorro.

—Ten cuidado Hinata-chan, es un poco violento. —Naruto le pasó una pequeña maleta blanca que contenía vendas, jarabes, alcohol y desinfectantes. También habian demasiadas pastillas y diversas cremas.

Naruto miró todos los movimientos de Hinata sin perder de vista ningún detalle. Para su sorpresa el pequeño animal no reaccionó mal, aunque si habia soltado un quejido en algún y que otro momento.

—Ya esta, creo que no se podrá levantar por un tiempo. — Hinata le devolvió su maletín y el procedió a guardarlo.

La pequeña peliazul no sabía si habría hecho un buen trabajo, pero parecía que el dolor era más soportable ya que el zorro se había dormido.

—¿Crees que sean normales sus colas? . —El rubio señaló a lo que parecían ser varias colas del zorro. Era raro, lo admitía.

A ambos niños les había picado el gusano de la curiosidad, algo nada común en Hinata cabe recalcar.

Los ojos azules de Naruto y las orbes perladas con destellos lilas de Hinata miraban muy confusos lo que parecían ser varias colas del zorro.

Y sin darse cuenta cada uno se acercaba de poco en poco al animal que dormía. Este si sentía la presencia de los niños lo ignoraba por completo.

—Creo que solo es una... — Por lo que tenía entendido, los animales sólo podían tener una cola. Y ahora estaba más segura de esto.

Ya que la cola del anaranjado animal parecía ser muy grande que hasta podia dividirse en... 1, 2, 3... ¡9! partes. Que caso mas raro.

—¿Tienes algún nombre muy cool, Hinata-chan?.— Naruto estaba un poco inclinado observando mejor a lo que sería su primera mascota. Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos brillando de la emoción no pudo dejar de sentirse feliz.

—No se me ocurre nada, perdón.— Y era verdad, no tenía nada en mente y dudaba que algo se le ocurriera complaciendo a su nuevo "amigo".

No podía llamarlo como tal ya que ella nunca habría aceptado ser su amiga, pero aun así permanecía a su lado.

¿Por qué era más cómodo estar con Naruto que con cualquier otra persona en el orfanato? La verdad es que nunca se detenía a pensarlo con claridad, ya que era una niña y habían muchas cosa que ignoraba.

Simplemente le hacia sentir mejor que cuando estaba con otro infante. Era la sencilla y verdadera respuesta.

—Uhm, bueno. Ya que tiene nueve colas... ¿qué tal... Kurama?.—Se escuchaba bien a decir verdad, además de que el zorro se había movido como si alguien lo estuviese llamando.

—Creo que esta bien.— Con su monótona elegancia Hinata se había dirigido al rubio.

—Oi Hinata-chan. — Naruto había fruncido el ceño y estaba cruzado de brazos. Algo pareció haberlo hecho enfadar y Hinata lo desconocida.

Ella vió como el ojiazul se le acercaba hasta colocar sus manos en los hombros de esta. Y con un mohín en la boca procedió a hablar.

—¡Mi nombre es Naruto! ¡Tienes que llamarme por mi nombre por que eso hacen los amigos! ¡De veras!. —

¿Ese era un factor que implicaba tener una amistad? Si era asi nunca más nombraría a Ino, Sai y a Eliot por sus respectivos nombres.

Hubiera preferido tener a alguien que la pudiese guiar como se debía, era una niña con solo 7 años sin tener el mínimo saber siquiera de lo que significaba la vida. De poder decidir informada entre el bien o el mal, o quizás vivir lo que le restase de vida en la plena ignorancia.

¿La ignorancia sería siempre su compañera? Nisiquiera sabía lo que la palabra significaba en su totalidad.

Lo que si sabía era que si no decía nada dejaría a ese niño triste, en esos pozos celestes que tanto se parecían al cielo, podía ver claramente la soledad y tristeza de su alma.

En como se parecían tanto y a la vez se diferenciaban mucho.

Quizás era la oportunidad de poder elegir algo que ella de verdad quisiera, sin que fuera obligada o después castigada.

Quizás dejaría de sentirse tan vacía...

—Naruto... kun. — Solo con decirlo había logrado que el mencionado levantara el rostro y asintiera varias veces, que a comparación de ella, su rostro se mantenía tranquilo.

—¡Asi es! ¡Nunca lo olvides!. — Y con esa gran sonrisa que la iluminaba habría descubierto que no estaba tan vacía, que podría empezar una amistad sin tener que pedir permiso a absolutamente nadie.

Y es que ese calor en su corazón que nunca había experimentado le suplicaba que Naruto nunca tendría que alejarse de ella.


	5. Algún día seré como tú

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, no a mi. Es más, soy parte de estos.

•

•

•

—=•=—

A Naruto le costaba comprender miles de cosas, cuando analizaba algo (cosa no tan frecuente) solía perder demasiado tiempo en hipótesis que simplemente eran ridículas y que muchas veces rozaban la idiotez que el ser humano era capaz de obtener.

Aunque había que entender que solo era un niño que apenas cumpliría los 8 años.

Pero aún así el no llegaba a entender por completo la jerarquía que existía en aquel lugar, siempre le llegaban dudas a la cabeza que más que orientarlo, lo confundían.

Bufó molesto, su cabeza le dolería por la mañana si no descansaba adecuadamente. Además, su almohada estaba siendo usada por Kurama que dormía plácidamente.

Intentó pensar por última vez.

El que se encontraba encima de toda esa pirámide era claramente el dueño del orfanato, Eliot Orwell. Había oído mucho de él por la televisión un día que pasó por la cocina. Las cocineras decían que el hombre era un actor de Hollywood muy famoso, que tenía tanto dinero que podría comprar una ciudad entera y aún le sobrarían billetes.

Luego de el, pensó que le seguían los encargados de cada pabellón de niños y los maestros de primaria. Pero tenía ciertas dudas.

A decir verdad a Naruto no le gustaba tener que asistir a alguna de las clases que les enseñaban en el orfanato, y aveces su inasistencia no era notada ni reclamada, pero no solo le pasaba a él. Ino constantemente faltaba alegando que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Ningún maestro le decía nada y dejaban que hiciera lo que le diera en gana.

Aveces veían a Sai golpear a niños que molestaban a Ino y estos no hacían nada, incluso uno y que otro maestro le preguntaba si se encontraba bien.

Y Hinata, bueno. Ella asistía a clases con normalidad, no se metía en problemas con otros niños ni desafiaba nunca a los maestros ni a los encargados. Pero aún así todos parecían tratarla como si fuera una princesa.

Le preparaban una comida totalmente diferente que al resto de niños, los maestros la elogiaban cada que pasaba, los niños la miraban con admiración. Y tenía un cuarto propio.

Y aunque el también lo tuviese no era lo mismo, el supuso eso ya que veía mujeres llevándole sábanas limpias y edredones también, todos los días limpiaban su alcoba.

A este punto no sabía si Ino, Sai y Hinata tenían un poder superior que todos los encargados ahí. Ese era el punto por él cual aún no se decidía.

Luego supuso que se encontraban los niños, las personas que los atendían, las cocineras, los conserjes de limpieza y el personal de seguridad.

Pero entonces ¿Donde se encontraba él?

En ninguno de los anteriormente mencionados, el quería pertenecer a ellos pero no lo dejaban, ¿No había un lugar para los repudiados en aquella pirámide? Quizás el sea el único que no era querido ni importante en aquel lugar.

¿Qué sería de él si sus padres no lo hubieran abandonado? ¿Acaso pensarían en él? ¿Se arrepentirían? Tal vez, no pasaría por ese odio y miedo que todos le tenían.

Miro hacia el blanco techo que en la oscuridad se veía gris, cerró los ojos. Pensando en que habría hecho mal para merecer aquel desprecio, nunca había golpeado a nadie ni mucho menos lastimado.

Al abrir los ojos no pudo evitar derramar las lágrimas saladas de sus azules orbes.

Aún así decidió no desanimarse, ya tenía su primera amiga, y por el momento eso bastaba.

Intentó dormirse de una vez teniendo éxito, antes de caer en sueño pudo ver a Kurama dormirse encima de su futón, como si quisiera reconfortarlo. Sonrió por unos instantes hasta quedarse completamente dormido.

—°∆°—

—Ten cuidado con esa rama, Hinata-chan. — Naruto miró algo preocupado el andar de la niña, no parecía muy familiarizada con el ambiente.

El rubio había decidido que ese día saldrían de excursión al bosque. Ya que este se encontraba en todo el alrededor del gran lugar para niños sin padres.

Pensó que Eliot no le daría permiso a Hinata para salir con él por el rostro que puso, pero Hinata pareció haber hablado con Eliot convenciéndolo. ¡Su amiga era la mejor!

—Traje comida. — Hinata tendió una pequeña manta azul en medio de los grandes árboles. De su pequeña mochila violeta sacó un bento con onigiris de aperitivo y desinfección en gel.

—Es la primera vez que almuerzo fuera del orfanato ¡de veras!. — Naruto y Hinata se limpiaron las manos antes de comer.

—También la mía. — La peliazul le paso un onigiri y Naruto lo tomó con entusiasmo. Tenía hambre.

—Oye Hinata-chan ¿Tu los hiciste?.— Miró detenidamente la comida, lucia apetitosa.

—Si, Ayame-san me enseño a cocinar. — la niña imitó al rubio, solo que esta lo comió al instante.

—Uhmm... — Naruto no conocía a la tal Ayame, pero igual no pregunto. A su mente vino una interrogante. ¿Cómo es que alguien como Hinata cocinaba? Cuando veía a Ino definitivamente pensaba que alguien como ella nunca en su vida podría cocinar, o almenos jamás le interesaría. Igual con Sai. Pero en cambio Hinata... —Oye Hinata-chan ¿Qué es eso que traes en tu cuello?.— Eso le daba mucha intriga, ya que solo había visto esa banda en Sai, Ino y Hinata.

—Esto... — Sus ojos perlados se dirigieron hacia ese pedazo de tela con metal. Parecieron oscurecer o quizás solo era su imaginación. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con el mismo rostro del día en el que hablaron por primera vez, y no le gustó. —Eliot-sama me lo dio, es algo con el cual me pueden escoger sin tanto problema.—

—¿Es como una pulsera VIP? ¡Yo también quiero una ttebayo!. — Naruto se acercó tanto a la banda que pudo verse claramente en esta como un espejo.

Pensó que si eso te volvía querido, reconocido y respetado necesitaba una de esas. Y sin duda la obtendría.

— Hinata-chan ¡Algún día seré como tú! ¡Asi todos me reconocerán! ¡De veras!.—

El problema era que Hinata no quería que Naruto fuera como ella.


	6. La peur

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, no a mi. Es más, soy parte de estos.

•

•

•

-•°•-

Existían cosas que no lograba entender, era un niño y actitudes así podían ser justamente justificadas. Aún asi, las emociones de las personas le parecían la paradoja más confusa para su mente.

El sencillamente no sentía nada, ni afecto, ni rencor y mucho menos la tristeza. Solo existía para cumplir órdenes.

Por tal motivo, no podía comprender al rubio que tenía en frente. Era muy hablador, incluso más que Ino. Ruidoso y con el aire de "vamos a hacer travesuras"

-Entonces. ¿Me ayudarás?.- le preguntó Naruto.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?.

-Bueno, te puedo dar golosinas dattebayo.

-Aunque me las des. No podría ayudarte.-El azabache cerró su casillero dejando un par de libros dentro. Sus ojos se toparon con los de Naruto que no parecían dejar de brillar.

-¡¿Por qué?!. - Exclamó.

-No recuerdo que fue lo que hice para que me lo dieran. -Señaló con un dedo la banda que traía en la frente. -Deberías pedírselo a Hinata. ¿No son amigos?. -

-Ella tampoco recuerda por que se la dieron.- Suspiró derrotado. -E Ino me golpeó por perseguirla. ¡Ni siquiera me dejó preguntarle! ¡De veras!.-

Sai procedió a caminar hacia su dormitorio a paso sereno. Naruto en cambio lo seguía tan hiperactivo como siempre.

-Oye Sai, ¿Me vas a ayudar?. - Naruto se detuvo frente suyo con los ojos azules bien abiertos.

El moreno no sabía que hacer, la primera reacción que habría tenido era sólo ignorarlo. Pero Naruto era insistente. Como esos mosquitos que zumban por las orejas en la noche. Quizás si lo aplastaba por fín haría silencio, en su caso...

-Te ayudaré. - Al final se rindió.

-¡Genial! Siempre pensé que eras alguien muy cool ¡de veras!.

Tampoco entendía mucho el tema de los alagos, es por eso que decidió no decir nada. A su lado Naruto cantaba una canción que era desconocida por él. No le dió mucha importancia. .

Todos los niños y empleados miraban extraños y con cierto terror a Naruto, era de esperarse, todos le temían por mera ignorancia. Pero al rubio parecía darle igual, seguía cantando animadamente sin siquiera sentirse mal por todo el desprecio que los demás le lanzaban.

-Sai-sama, no se acerque a él.- Una mujer de limpieza le había dicho en voz baja mientras pasaba. Pero él decidió ignorarla, solo cumplía órdenes de Eliot y de nadie más.

Al llegar a su alcoba, abrió la puerta sin tanta dificultad, su acompañante dejo de cantar y asombrado dijo que ese era el cuarto más cool que había visto. Y le creyó.

-Si consigo una de esas cosas también tendré un cuarto como el tuyo, así Kurama podrá dormir en una cama muy grande conmigo ¡de veras!.- Exclamó emocionado Naruto.

Supuso que Kurama era aquel zorrillo naranja que vio con Hinata.

-No deberían jugar con un animal salvaje, podría lastimarlos.

-¡Que va! Kurama es algo gruñón ¡pero no nos lastimaría!.- Sin siquiera preguntarle, el niño se sentó con ambas piernas arriba en el sofá. -Bueno ¿Y ahora que?.

Lo mismo se preguntaba Sai, no sabia muy bien que hacer y algo así en el no era muy común.

A su corta edad, el pequeño pelinegro parecía tener todo bajo control, con una mente analítica y calculadora, Sai se había vuelto un prodigio a su edad.

Miró detenidamente a Naruto, el niño tenía las manos sucias y el rostro también, su ropa parecía algo desgastada y ni que decir de sus zapatos. Era un desastre.

Le dió una rápida mirada a su vestuario, una camisa limpia, pantalones nuevos y zapatos brillando. La diferencia era mucha, quizás debían comenzar por ahí.

-¿Cuándo fué la última vez que te bañaste?.- Le preguntó.

-Ayer, la vieja Tsunade dice que debo hacerlo todos los días, aunque es muy difícil hacerlo en el baño de la escuela.

-¿La doctora Senju?.

-Si, la vieja es muy ruda aveces dattebayo.

Aveces era decir muy poco, ciertamente. A Sai le tomó por sorpresa aquello, nunca pudo imaginar que cuidara de Naruto con aquél temperamento. Era extraño.

-Ten.- Le tendió una toalla limpia que una empleada había dejado sobre la silla.

-¿Uhm? ¿Me tengo que bañar?.- El niño rubio pareció mortificarse por tener que asear su cuerpo tan repentinamente.

-Puedes tomar mi baño.

-¡¿Tienes baño propio?! ¡Eso es muy cool! ¡De veras!.

No supo de que se trataba cada cosa que salía de la boca de Naruto y tampoco le dio mucha importancia. Le indicó como debía bañarse en la tina puesto que Naruto parecía desconocer lo pero este no le había prestado ni la mas mínima atención. Asi que no le quedo de otra que arreglarle la tina, temperar el agua y colocar la pastilla de burbujas que maravilló por completo a su acompañante.

Dejándole el shampoo y el jabón al lado, Sai salió de su baño para buscarle algo de ropa. No creía conveniente usar arapos viejos y sucios cuando se tenía limpio el cuerpo.

El problema era que su ropa parecía un poco grande para el rubio, tenían la misma edad pero Naruto era mas bajo que él. Afortunadamente encontró un buen conjunto que podría utilizar comodamente. Una camisa naranja y unos pantalones simples negros. Medias y un par de zapatos que ya no usaba.

-¡Oye Sai! ¡Las burbujas ya se acabaron! ¡¿Puedes poner más, dattebayo?!.- Le gritó desde adentro.

Y sin responder, Sai tomó la ropa que habia elegido y procedió a brindarse la a aquel escandaloso niño.

[•••]

Cocinar quizás fuera lo que más le gustaba hacer y esto claro era algo repentino para una persona como ella, quizás hasta extraño.

Mientras le daba forma a aquella masa de arroz rellena de atún, Hinata oyó que la tetera por fin silbaba.

—Yo la apago Hina-chan. — Ayame, quien ayudaba a su papá a terminar de hacer el ramen le dijo.

Ayame antes había cocinado en el orfanato junto a su padre, después de un año estos decidieron renunciar.

Ahora vivian en una bonita casa junto a un lago en el bosque.

Siempre, cuando tenia tiempo claro, se "escapaba" A ver como estaban, aquella pequeña familia había sido la más cercana amistad que tuvo, no como tal por que a ella le resultaba difícil entender ese complejo vínculo.

Naruto era quien le dejaba las cosas fáciles. No necesitaba de tanto pensamiento cuando estaba con él, aquel rubio siempre recalcaba que los amigos siempre debían estar juntos.

Ojalá aquel niño saliera del orfanato.

—Ayame-san... ¿Nunca a pensado en adoptar?. — Preguntó mientras envolvía en plástico el siguiente onigiri para darle forma.

—Claro, pero no es tan sencillo como suena. Si lo fuera, vivirías con nosotros Hina-chan. — No, ella sabía muy bien que nunca nadie la adoptaría y si pasará no sería una familia feliz.

—Ayame, esto ya esta listo. Hay que servir. — El papá de Ayame, Teuchi-san, era un buen hombre. Nunca le negaba estadía ni comida. Tenía un restaurante por la carretera, era muy popular y quizás tendría el suficiente dinero como para...

—Teuchi-san... ¿Usted podría adoptar a alguien?

El mayor no pudo evitar quedarse mas sorprendido que nunca, aquella jovencita siempre decía cosas que pensaba, fueran buenas, apropiadas o incluso indebidas, ella lo decía. Claro, el adoptar no era un tema malo, pero si que le tomó desprevenido.

—Es algo complicado Hinata-chan. Créeme, si fuera tan sencillo. La mitad de niños del orfanato tendrían familia.— Hinata lo miró con esos exóticos y bellos ojos perla, aquella niña siempre le recordaba lo asqueroso que podía llegar a ser un ser humano.

Que aún con el título de "ser pensante" Hacía cosas que hasta el peor e irracional animal nunca podría cometer.

—Entiendo.— Hinata no estaba tan segura de entender, pero no quiso volver a hablar del tema. Sin embargo se las ingeniaría para poder conseguirle una buena familia a Naruto, el no merecía estar en aquel sitio. Sabia que tan pronto creciera y se enterara de todo él se apagaría, ya no sería el mismo. Por tal motivo ella intentaría que el se mantuviera lejos de todo ese enrollo al menos hasta que le consiga un buen hogar.

—Hinata-chan, ¿No tienes hambre? — Se había quedado divagando tanto tiempo que no se percato que en frente tenia un buen tazón de ramen.

—Si, itadakimasu. — Toda aquella mesa estaba llena de apetitosa comida, como de costumbre. La verdad es que en el orfanato la comida no estaba mal pero comparado a la cocina de Teuchi-san eso era un vano chiste. — Teuchi-san, ¿cree que pueda traer a alguien conmigo mañana?. — Consultó la niña.

—¿Ehh? Oh.. ¡Claro! ¿Es acaso alguna amiga tuya? — Aquello parecía emocionarles a ambos adultos.

—No.

—Entonces es un chico... ¿Será acaso algún novio? — Le sonrió cómplice la castaña.

—Es un amigo. — Si Hinata no entendía muy bien de que se trataba la amistad menos comprendería lo que significaba el noviazgo. Así que no le había dado tanta importancia.

Como de costumbre se mantuvo en silencio mientras ingería la comida recién preparada, Ayame le hablaba acerca de como les estaba yendo en su restaurante, tal parece que nada mal por que re modelarían su casa. Eso era bueno.

Se fijó en la hora por el reloj que había en una de las paredes, casi ya eran las 5 de la tarde y si llegaba con retraso al orfanato Eliot le castigaría. Prefería evitar cualquier sanción por parte del hombre.

—¿Puedo llevarme unos cuantos? — Dijo refiriéndose a los onigiris de la mesa.

—Si, deja que los coloque en un recipiente para que puedas llevártelos. — Le dijo Ayame una vez terminada la comida.

Salió de la pequeña casa, detrás de ella Ayame se encontraba con su padre mirando como se retiraba. El camino hacia donde vivía era un poco difícil de transitar, tenía que cruzar un pequeño riachuelo encima de grandes piedras resbalosas, era un poco empinado así que cualquier movimiento malo la haría caerse. Aun así no se preocupaba mucho. Ya había pasado por ahí millares de veces.

Pudo distinguir el orfanato a unos diez metros de distancia. Había un auto estacionado afuera. Eso solo significaba visita.

Suspiró agotada por el esfuerzo y quizás también de resignación. Debía apurarse para arreglarse debidamente.

Al ingresar el dueño la miraba un tanto enfadado, de seguro había llegado tarde. Quizás ahora no la reprocharía o castigaría, pero estaba segura de que después si.

—Ve a alistarte Hinata. Luego hablaremos.

—Hai. — Respondió y a paso apresurado se dirigió a su habitación. Una vez ahí decidió que debía bañarse para quitarse el sudor que tenía encima. Y así lo hizo. Una vez aseada secó su cabello tanto como pudo para después colocarse la ropa más apropiada junto con un buen calzado.

Se miró un momento al espejo que tenía en su alcoba, se veía bien, pero eso casi no le importaba, no aumentaba su ego ni nada. Estar correctamente presentable era como su deber.

Una vez fuera de su cuarto sabía donde debía ir, a la oficina de Eliot, de seguro Ino y Sai ya la esperaban ahí. Y tal cual, ese par de niños también se encontraban ahí, frente a ellos una mujer de aproximadamente 35 años estaba hablando con Eliot de quien sabe Dios.

—Perdonen mi tardanza. — Se inclinó respetuosamente a modo de reverencia. Su voz había sonado vacía, sin emociones, nada.

— Vaya, es muy mona he de admitir. — Dijo mientras tomaba uno de sus mechones de cabello y le olfateaba. — Ademas, que modales. Sin duda la has criado bien Eliot-san. — Aquella mujer de cabellera roja sonrió de lado. — Aunque tus escuincles de aquí también son lindos. — Claro que Sai no mostró nada cuando habló la señora en cambio Ino parecía querer estallar de ira por como le llamaron. — Aún no se cual. Debería pensármelo mejor.

—Pues le doy 2 minutos para hacerlo, aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer. — Le respondió el peli plateado.

— Eres tan apresurado. Deberías ser más agradecidos con tu clientela.

—Como sea Mei, solo elige a alguno y que sea rápido. — Gracias a su "amo" ahora sabía como se llamaba aquella mujer, aunque estaba casi segura que el nombre era lo de menos.

—¡Ya llegue dattebayo! — Todos abrieron los ojos como platos cuando la puerta se abrió de improvisto dejando ver al niño rubio que para su desconcierto estaba perfectamente peinado y arreglado. Incluso sintió que se veía mejor que todos en aquella sala. Pero eso mas que emocionarla o envidiarle hizo que tuviera pánico. Ya había olvidado como se sentía aquello pero sin duda hubiera preferido nunca tener que recordarlo.

Automáticamente sus ojos fueron a parar a Eliot y entonces supo que Naruto estaba perdido.

N/A: Quiero agradecer a Meimoon21 y a Gab por dejar sus reviews en Fanfiction y también a los que siguen la historia desde ahí.

También a Idiresa y a DarknessKusanagiTFMz por sus comentarios en Wattpad. Y a todos quienes votaron.

La verdad es que por ser una de mis primeras historias entiendo que no obtenga tanta relevancia, aun así para mi eso es lo de menos. Me sienta bien saber que almenos un cuanto de personas lo disfruta.

Sin más que añadir, los espero en la siguiente actualización.


End file.
